Geschichte: Eine Definition
by hamlet's girl
Summary: Oneshotserie,Teil 5. Geschichte wird von den Gewinnern geschrieben, und Percy verlor alles. Aber seine Geschichte - die Geschichte - durfte nicht verloren gehen. Das schuldete er Harry, der den Preis den aufrechten Ganges zahlte.


**Der Preis des aufrechten Ganges**

* * *

_Da ist Dunkelheit in jedem Menschen, und du wirst dir wünschen, sie nie kennen gelernt zu haben._

_

* * *

_

"Es tut mir Leid," entkam es Percy, und gleich darauf schlug er die Hand vor den Mund. Worte konnten nichts ändern, aber er war zurückgekommen, und das war mehr, als beide erwartet hatten.

Harry hatte sich oft wütende Reden und grausame Worte ausgemalt, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sie zu sagen. Er schrie nicht und wütete nicht und weinte nicht.  
Tatsächlich folgte das zivilisierteste Gespräch, das sie in Jahren gehabt hatten.

"Es ist okay," murmelte Harry schließlich, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Aber Percy könnte es erwischen, er könnte verschwinden, in einer Stunde, in einer Woche, in zwei Jahren. Er könnte verschwinden, und würde nicht wissen, dass Ron ihm vergeben hatte und Harrys' letzte Worte zu ihm wären ungerecht gewesen und grausam.

Harry hatte schon viele Menschen gehen sehen, und das war nicht schön. Das war vor allem eines: Unabänderlich. Es gab keinen Weg zurück, keine zweite Chance, kein "Nur ein Mal noch", kein - .  
Sie hatten Percy aufgegeben, und Harry hatte sich manchmal insgeheim gefragt, was den Jungen auf die Seite des Ministeriums geschlagen hatte, er wollte ihn nur einmal zur Rede stellen, schütteln, mit ihm gefahrlos diskutieren, aber die Brücken waren abgebrannt und nie war nie und er hatte keine Chance -

Er hatte eine Chance. Percy war zurückgekommen  
Und Harry gab ihm eine Umarmung, erst zögerlich, legte seine zitternde Hand auf die Schulter von Rons' Bruder.  
Percy war ein Häufchen Elend: Falten und dunkle Augenringe, ungewaschenes Haar, vertrocknete Lippen, abgemagert, verheult.  
Harry schon lange keinen so beeindruckenden Menschen gesehen.  
Denn Percy war zurückgekommen.

* * *

_Report über Vorfall 879/08 _

_Obduktionsbericht; Totenschein _

_Smith, Jonathan (in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums als "Kriegsgefangener") _

_Zeitpunkt des Exitus: 11.11.1998 / ca 13:30_

_Ort des Exitus: Askaban _

_Todesursache: Hitze. _

_Art des Todes: Unfall. _

_Gefangener starb an Hitzschlag. Der klinische Befund einer axillären Temperatur von 102 Grad, Dehydratation, und Hypoxie zusammen mit dem Fehlen von Krankheit oder erheblichem natürlichen Trauma unterstützen Hitzschlag. Abrasionen am linken Knie und Knöchel. Keine signifikanten internen oder externen Trauma._

_

* * *

_

_Auch du wirst verschwinden, still, unbemerkt. Die Geschichte wird keine Ausnahme machen, sie hat keine Gnade, sie ist grausam und unfühlend, sie hält dich für ein paar Atemzüge hoch und dann schaut sie zu, wie du niedergetrampelt wirst, zu dem gemacht wirst, aus dem alles entspringt: Dem Nichts.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Hitzschlag? In Azkaban?"  
"Das war der erste Bericht, der mich stutzig gemacht hat."  
"Wie viele gibts davon?"  
"Geht in die Hunderte. Hitzschlag, Ersticken an Erbrochenem, Selbstmord, Lebensmittelvergiftungen. Herzinfarkt."

Harry starrte ihn an, mit seinen grünen, grünen Augen.  
"Sind wir eigentlich noch bessere Menschen als die Todesser?"

"Wir" - das war vielleicht das einzige Wort, das den Krieg in seiner ganzen Grausamkeit umfassen konnte. "Wir" hieß, dass sich Menschen entscheiden mussten, wer zu "wir" gehörte, unappetitlich, aber notwendig, und dann stellten sie fest, dass manche ein anderes "wir" hatten und -

"Der Krieg wird nicht für immer dauern," sagte Percy schließlich.  
"Und mit dem Ziel des Paradieses kann alles rechtfertigen..," antwortete Harry. "Ist es schlimm, wenn ich die armen Bastarde bedaure?"

"Nein.. Harry.. So bist du eben."  
_Größer als Percy. Ein nobler Idiot._

Aber auch Percy wusste, dass die, die nicht zu "wir" gehörten, nur für ihre Kinder, für Frieden kämpften, dass es so etwas wie eine gute Seite nicht gab.

"Ich nenne ihn nicht mehr _Sir_ , weißt du?", sagte er.  
"Wen?"  
"Fudge. Den Minister. Ich spreche ihn nur noch mit Minister an."  
Fudge mochte der Minister sein. Aber er hatte den wichtigeren Titel, den Respekt, verloren.

_

* * *

_

_Malfoy, Lucius Abraxus (in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums als "Kriegsgefangener") _

_Ort des Exitus: Hochsicherheitstrakt des Ministeriums, London _

_Todesursache: Strangulierung . _

_Art des Todes: Suizid._

_Starb in Folge von Asphyxie (Sauerstoffmangel im Gehirn) durch Strangulierung, wie auch durch die gebrochenen Halswirbelknochen, Blutungen im Hals-und Weichgewebe (bis Schildknorpel ausgeweitet) indiziert. Autopsie zeigte Knochenbrüche, Frakturen, Prellungen im Rücken und Gesäß, auf der linken Flanke, Abrasionen, Schürfwunden am Knie, oberflächliche Schnittwunden rechts 4. und 5. Finger.  
Hämatome im Einklang mit Verwendung von Fesseln. Todesart ist Suizid, Bericht 894 bezeichnet den Fall als "Strangulierung, bewusstlos in Zelle gefunden"_

* * *

"Lies das, Harry - wie kann ein Gefesselter sich selbst erhängen?"  
"Auch wenn er einen Weg gefunden hätte.. es wäre Mord gewesen."  
"Auch wahr."

Lucius Malfoy hatte Fudges' Frau persönlich getötet, sagte man.  
Narcissa hatte Ron-

"Ich verstehe das Bedürfnis, einen geliebten Menschen zu rächen," sagte Percy.  
"Ich wollte _sie_ auch umbringen.. aber als ich die Chance hatte.. Ich meine, sie ist immer noch ein menschliches Wesen, sie ist.. sie ist ja eine Mutter, sie liebt ja Malfoy sicher irgendwie.."  
"Nicht jeder verdient eine zweite Chance."  
"Niemand verdient den Tod. "  
"Das ist naiv, Harry. Wir haben beide getötet."  
"Mir ist bewusst, dass wir Mörder sind. Aber wir haben im Kampf getötet, nicht so.. "  
"-kaltblütig?"  
"Feige. Kaltblütig - das waren wir, denn wir wollten überleben. Aber nicht feige. . Das assoziere ich nicht mal mit allen Todessern, also nicht mit denen, die - verzeih- nur die Schlammblüter davon abhalten wollen, ihre Existenz zu zerstören; sondern nur mit den Psychopathen, die zum Spaß foltern."

_

* * *

  
Leiche, achtlos in den Graben geworfen - Mörder, Psychopath, wegsperren für immer, in die Versenkung, ja nicht -  
Soldatenfriedhof, keine Namen - Held, Heerführer, oder zumindest Staatsfeind - nie vergessen, ja nicht, Vorbild, Feindbild, daraus lernen - ..  
_

_Die Geschichte würdigt die Zahl der Toten. Aber kein Krieg ist heilig._

* * *

_Report über Vorfall 1233/08 _

_Obduktionsbericht; Totenschein _

_Lestrange, Bellatrix (in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums als "Kriegsgefangener") _

_Zeitpunkt des Exitus: 17.12.1998_

_Ort des Exitus: Askaban _

_Todesursache: Sepsis durch extrapulmonale Tuberkulose_

_Art des Todes: Natürlich_

_Gefangene hatte Tuberkulose. Fund in der Zelle, große Mengen an Blut in Rachen und Mund. Verletzungen: Abschürfungen und Hämatome an den Extremitäten._

_

* * *

_

_"Tuberkulose?"_  
"Nun, es ist nicht so weit hergeholt. Das gibts in Gefängnissen immer mal wieder."  
"Komm schon, Harry, Tuberkulose haben sie vierzehnhundert-irgendwas eliminiert."  
"Echt? Also Muggel hatten da in einer Kindheit echt ein Problem. Wir mussten immer mal wieder Röntgen und Impfen und so.. Ich glaube, daran sind im Jahr eine Million Leute gestorben."  
"Eine Million?"  
"Schätzwert, könnte mehr sein. Aber wenn nicht die Trennung wäre.."  
"Wir hätten weder logistisch noch finanziell eine Million heilen können."  
"Tuberkulose ist eine Infektionskrankheit, Perce. Die hätte sich nicht verbreitet."  
"Eine Million Menschen. Im Jahr. Fuck."  
"Sei nicht naiv. Schon mal was von AIDS gehört?"  
"Hermione sagte mal was drüber. Dass allein das ein Grund zur Aufhebung der Trennung wäre."  
"Verdoppel die Anzahl der Toten. Und dann gibt es Krebs. Und -"  
"Sie brauchen uns, oder?"  
"Denk nicht, dass sie schwach sind, Percy. Hast du von Hitler gehört? Weißt das, was Hiroshima war?"  
"Kommt mir bekannt vor:"  
"Was unterrichten die eigentlich in Muggelstudien?"  
"Naja, was Regenschirme sind und ein Plattenspieler und so was.."  
Harry schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Wir werden nach Muggel-London gehen und du wirst ein verdammt langes Gespräch mit einem meiner Freunde haben."  
"Nach Muggel-London?"  
"Bitte sag mir, dass du schon mal mit einem Muggel geredet hast."  
"Naja, am Bahnhof vor der Schule-"  
"Ich hasse diese Gesellschaft!"  
"Du bist Teil davon."  
"Was, wenn ich das nicht so empfinden will?"  
Es brauchte lange, bis Percy das Gefühl als Scham identifzieren konnte.

* * *

"Das ist das barbarischste und abstoßendeste, das ich je gesehen habe," wisperte Percy, als er vor den Bildern der tausenden Leichen stand, zu Tode gehungert und gearbeitet.  
"Siehst du nun? Hitler, Morrigan, Grindelwald, Voldemort - nur austauschbare Namen, grausame Irre, die eine Herrschaft des Schreckens aufbauen. Aber es ist nur allzuleicht zu vergessen, dass sie Unterstützer brauchen, ein Umfeld des Hasses und der Vorurteile, ein Umfeld ohne Courage."  
"Es sind nicht nur die Reinblüter, oder? Es sind die kleinen Dinge. Wie wenn wir den Muggelgeborenen nicht mal helfen, sich umzustellen. Oder sogar, wenn wir gute und schlechte Häuser in Hogwarts haben?"  
"Richtig, Percival, richtig. Aber jetzt lass uns diesen traurigen Ort verlassen. Harry hat gesagt, dass du etwas über Muggelkultur lenern sollst und ich habe zwei sehr unterschiedliche Plätze, die ich dir zeigen will. Zuerst muss du mich magisch nach Rom bringen, dort wirst du richtige Kunst kennen lernen und dann werden wir in ein Kino gehen. Weißt du was das ist?"  
"Kino - bewegte Bilder?"  
Der alte Geschichtsprofessor grinste.  
"Viel mehr als das. Hast du je von Star Wars gehört?"

Percy hatte nie davon gehört, aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war das Zauberersein in den Hintergrund geruscht. Er hatte große und schreckliche Erfindungen der Muggel gesehen, die ihnen temporären Schutz von der Gewalt der Natur geben sollten, die ihnen helfen sollten, zu überleben.  
Überleben, das war, was Percy tat, Percy, der nur ein temporärer Punkt auf einem unfassbar großen Planeten war, klein, unsignifikant, _menschlich_.

Jeder Sieg war temporär, und am Ende würde er vergessen werden.

* * *

"Nein."  
"Was?"  
"Nein, Fudge, ich werde das Gesetz nicht unterstützen."  
"Aber Potter, wir brauchen Information."  
"Dem Punkt stimme ich zu und ich weiß auch, dass Krieg unglaublich eklig und hässlich ist und wir Dinge tun müssen, die wir eher nicht tun würden. Aber ich werde Ihre persönlichen Selbstjustiz-Eskapaden sicher nicht unterstützen."  
"Das sind Mörder, Potter! Sie verdienen -"  
"Es kommt nicht darauf an, was sie Ihrer Meinung nach verdienen. Ich hab auch Leute verloren und es ist mein gutes Recht mich zu wehren. Aber - und hören Sie genau zu - ich habe kein Recht auf Selbstjustiz. Wir leben in einer Demokratie und der Staat ist verantwortlich für Bestrafungen, der Staat - nicht Sie. Auch wenn Sie denken, dass jemand Tod und Folter verdient - Sie können nicht den Menschen das Recht nehmen, fair und gleich behandelt zu werden. Sie können sie nicht bestraften. Das ist Aufgabe des Staates."  
"Aber ich _bin_ der Staat!"  
"Und vielleicht ist das das Problem."  
"Wir würden sie heilen und ihnen ein Verfahren geben."  
"Würden Sie so einer Behandlung zustimmen?"  
"Nein, aber ich bin ja auch kein Todesser und -"  
"Sie ekeln mich an, Fudge."

* * *

"Ich habe das letzte Horkrux gefunden."  
"Was ist es?"  
"Eher: Wer ist es?"  
"Eine Person?"  
"Ein Bruder von Lucius Malfoy, ein Squib. Eine seltsame Geschichte, er lebt als Muggel. Die alte Lady Malfoy hat ihn wohl adoptieren lassen, und dann wurden die Spuren verwischt. Ich denke, Voldemort hat es rausgefunden und Experimente gemacht."  
"Warum hat er den Prozess nicht rückgängig gemacht?"  
"Ich vermute, es ist nicht möglich. Da sind alle möglichen Schutzzauber um ihm, aber es sollte möglich sein, vorzudringen."

"Du - du wirst ihn töten müssen, oder?"  
"Es ist einfach zu sagen, weißt du? Es wird tausende retten, aber er ist ein guter Vater. Ein Sohn und ein Adoptivkind."  
"Sohn und Adoptivkind?"  
"Geschichte meines Lebens. Dudley und ich. Albus und Teddy, Gott habe ihrer Seelen gnädig."  
"Kann ich nicht - "  
"Parselzauber, vergiss nicht."

Percys' Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Er war nicht so rein wie Harry, nicht so nobel, nicht so idealistisch - aber er wusste, dass das seinen Freund brechen würde, und es nichts gab, das sie daran ändern konnten.

* * *

_Einen Menschen zu töten, heißt, alles zu nehmen, was er hat, und alles zu nehmen, was er haben wird._

* * *

"Harry? Von welchem Flohanschluss rufst du an - es ist nicht sicher -"  
"Ich hab das Undenkbare getan. Ich bin gleich weg - hol Auroren, da sind drei Leichen."  
"Hast du wirklich-"  
"Ja. Es ist vorbei, Voldemort ist appariert, als ich das Horcrux.. als Thomas Adlon.. starb. Es gab etwas.. Chaos, aber er hatte keine Chance. Beide .. hatten keine Chance.. Gott, ich muss mich übergeben."  
"Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Merlin- es tut mir wirklich Leid. Wer ist das dritte .. Opfer?"  
"Es tut mir Leid."  
"Harry - ich verstehe nicht -"  
"Harry?"  
"Harry - du machst jetzt keine Dummheiten, oder?"  
"Harry?"  
"Percy - ich werd ihnen sagen, wie sehr du sie liebst, und dass du dich großartig gemacht hast und -"  
"Oh bitte - Harry - bitte - Ich kann nicht -  
"Shh.. Percy.. mein Freund.."  
"Bitte Harry - ich kann nicht - hör zu, du bist der großartigste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe und -"

Die warmen Worte eines Freundes.  
Die Aussicht, seine Familie zu treffen.  
Obwohl das letzte, was Harry Potter sah, der Mann war, den er umgebracht hatte, durfte der Junge in Frieden sterben.

So wie man den Tod von James und Lily gefeiert hatte, feierte man, als Harry starb.  
Percy Weasley musste in jener Nacht vor sich selbst geschützt werden.

* * *

_Vergangenheit passiert.  
Geschichte wird erzählt, und Menschen können nur erzählen, was sie wissen, und das ist nie die Wahrheit.  
Geschichte besteht aus Lügen, aber diese Lügen sind gut und erzählen wahre Dinge._

* * *

_Obduktionsbericht; Totenschein _

_Potter, Harry James_

_Zeitpunkt des Exitus: 15.01.1999 / ca 19:30_

_Ort des Exitus: siehe Lageplan 8.4 _

_Todesursache: Avada Kedavra. _

_Art des Todes: Heldentat / Unfall._

_  
Herzversagen durch Magie-Rückstoß, evident durch das Residuum im Zauberstab. Autopsie zeigt nicht-fatale Frakturen, Verletzungen durch stumpfe Gegenstände, Hämatome an den Extremitäten, die dem Tathergang eines Duells entsprechen. (Rekonstruktion im Untersuchungsbericht Aktenzeichen 13 A)  
Die unüblich niedrigen Level best. körpereigener Stoffe (Anlage 4-7, Literaturstellen 32,33) deuten darauf hin, dass Mr. Potter seinen drohenden Exitus erwartet und angenommen hat.  
Report 84-2 gibt weitere Indizien für diese Theorie (ua. Analyse des Testaments) und beschreibt diesen Fall als "Heldentat / Selbstaufopferung"  
_

_

* * *

_

_Geschichte ist nie die Wahrheit, denn sie besteht aus Worten, und allein durch die Sünde, diese Worte zu finden, wird sie verändert._

_

* * *

_

Percy Weasley wurde wegen Beihilfe zum Mord an Thomas Riddle verhaftet.  
Es war nur eine Formsache, meinten die Auroren, Selbstverteidigung, Kriegsrecht, und so weiter.  
Percy forderte, genau so behandelt zu werden, wie die gefangengen Todesser. Ein Brief eines Toten, und wenn es sich auch um den Jungen-der-alle-rettete handelte, durfte kein demokratisches Grundrecht ausschalten.  
_  
"Er hatte es so schwer und hat alles verloren._", murmelte man, _"der arme Junge. Ein Spion, habe ich gehört."_, und _"wahrscheinlich hat ihn diese Einstellung zu Potters rechtern Hand gemacht."  
_Percy Weasley unterschrieb die Entlassungspapiere erst, nachdem man seiner Forderung, mit Veritaserum befragt zu werden, nachgab.

Er verbrachte sein kurzes Leben damit, für mehr Gerechtigkeit und Demokratie zu kämpfen, und für faire Gerichtsurteile zu sorgen. Er sorgte für Anklagen gegen mehrere prominente Mitglieder des Ministeriums, und überlebte mehrere Attentate.  
Es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis eines erfolgreich war, oder er sich selbst umbrachte.  
_"Man sagt, er fühlt sich schuldig für -"_  
Das tat er.

* * *

"Peeves hat Magie. Warum nur er?"  
"Alle Geister hatten ihre Magie, als sie zurückkamen. Aber das Ministerium - kennst du den Vorhang des Todes?"  
"Ich habe ihn gesehen."  
"Dort erscheinen neue Geister, und sobald sie das tun, werden sie in eine Art Käfig verbannt."  
"Das Ministerium.. können die einen für immer halten?"  
"Nein. Sobald man einen Eid schwört, die ungewollte Wahrheit nicht zu erzählen, ist man frei."  
"Welche Konsequenzen hat Eidbruch für Geister?"  
"Es gibt unsere Magie an die, zu denen wir geschworen haben."  
"Und Ihre Geschichte war es wert -"  
"Ich bedaure zutiefst, dass ich meine Familie und Freunde nicht wieder sehen kann; aber meine Magie aufzugeben, habe ich nie bedauert."  
"Und Peeves?"  
Die Graue Dame lachte.  
"Schwor seinen Eid an seinen allerbesten Freund - den du heute als Blutigen Baron kennst."  
"Und er musste ihn nie brechen, denn er wusste, dass der Baron die Geschichte erzählen würde."  
"Ja. Ihre Freundschaft ist so tief, dass sie sogar in die Muggelwelt vorgedrungen ist. Kennst du "Die Bürgschaft" von Schiller?"  
"Harry's Freund hat mich ins Theather mitgenommen. Dionysis und Damon?"  
"Ja. Eine wundervolle Geschichte, obwohl die mörderische Natur des Barons _etwas _untertrieben wurde."  
"Warum können sie sich jetzt nicht leiden?"  
"Sie mögen sich sehr, aber da lastet etwas Ungeheures auf ihnen. Peeves kann nicht mehr über sich selbst sprechen, und der Baron hat keine Magie. Wenn Peeves spricht, gibt er seine Magie an den Baron, aber dann würde dessen eigener Eid ihn wieder vom Sprechen abhalten. Sie können also nur einmal tauschen.. Einmal in der ganzen Unendlichkeit.."

* * *

_Die Menschen denken, Geschichte sei nicht real, weil sie nicht aus Partikeln und Atomen besteht. Geschichte ist real. Aber sie besteht aus Standpunkten, Lügen, Bildern, Erinnerungen und verlorenen Hoffnungen._

_Was wichtig ist, ist dass sie real ist. Geschichte zeigt, wie etwas passieren könnte. Stellt eine Bedrohung dar, oder eine Vision, eine Hoffnung und Schmerz. Sie gibt deiner Welt eine Ursache.  
Geschichte existiert nicht, aber sie ist real, und deswegen alles, was zählt.  
Verstehst du?_

* * *

Genau zehn Jahre nach dem Suizid von Lucius Malfoy, kurz vor der ersten Tagung des Untersuchungsausschusses über dessen Ableben, wurde in den Zeitungen berichtet, dass Percy Weasley, der prominenteste und umstrittenste Geschichtelehrer Hogwarts (Was hatte sich Albus nur gedacht -?) Selbstmord begangen hatte. Spekulationen über die wahre Natur dieses Todes erstarben nur langsam.

Das Verfahren über Malfoy verlief im Sand, und so fiel niemanden der Zynismus des Mörders auf.

Thomas Adlon war, tragisch wie es war, ein unbeteiligtes ziviles Opfer.  
Thomas Riddle war das Abbild des Bösen und verantwortlich für alle grausigen Taten in diesem Krieg.  
Harry Potter opferte sich selbst, denn er war der Nobelste aller Helden.  
Die Folterskandale zeigten entsetzliche Ausartungen einzelner Individuen.  
Percy Weasley beging Selbstmord, vermutlich weil Hogwarts ihn daran erinnerte, dass er im Krieg alles verloren hatte.

Es gab niemanden, der die Wahrheit wusste, außer vielleicht Gerichtsmediziner 08.  
Und der hatte einen sehr guten Grund, still zu sein.  
Die Geschichte wurde wieder einmal von den Gewinnern geschrieben.

_

* * *

_

_Weasley, Percival Ingatius (Professor für Geschichte)_

_Ort des Exitus: Hogwarts, Schottland (siehe Gebäudeskizze)_

_Todesursache: Strangulierung . _

_Art des Todes: Suizid._

_Starb in Folge von Asphyxie (Sauerstoffmangel im Gehirn) durch Strangulierung, wie auch durch die gebrochenen Halswirbelknochen, Blutungen im Hals-und Weichgewebe (bis Schildknorpel ausgeweitet) indiziert. Autopsie zeigte Knochenbrüche, Frakturen, Prellungen im Rücken und Gesäß, auf der linken Flanke, Abrasionen, Schürfwunden am Knie, oberflächliche Schnittwunden rechts 4. und 5. Finger.  
Todesart ist Suizid._

* * *

Aber einen Krieg kann man nicht gewinnen.  
Und in einer Welt, in der es Geister gibt, wird dich die Vergangenheit heimsuchen...


End file.
